Nurse Rollins
by requiemofspiritx
Summary: Rolleigns. Roman is sick and Seth must take care of him on Halloween night. Rated M for a very good reason ;) COMPLETE.


**A little rolleigns Halloween one shot. Enjoy:**

* * *

Roman was sitting on the bed, he felt better but had not yet been released. It was Halloween night and while everyone was celebrating, he was still with medical rest, in his bed and in his pajamas.

"Hey, change that face." Seth tried to be optimistic, while walking in jeans that seemed painted on his legs.

Roman thought that Seth's clothes were shrinking every time he wore them.

"I thought you liked my face." Roman tried to make a joke.

Seth smiled. "Actually, I like your face and everything else."

The Iowan sat on Roman's lap. The Samoan wrapped his arms around the waist of the younger man. He moved a little fluffy hair and kissed his temple.

"I don't know how I haven't infected you." Roman murmured.

"I'm immune, Romie. Squats protect me from diseases. Besides, there's no way you can infect me, we have not had sex since you got sick." Seth pouted.

Roman sighed. His baby boy had a great sex drive and Roman was always willing to please him, but the damn virus had kept them from having fun.

"You know, Sethie? I am also frustrated and not only because of sex. You were preparing the Halloween celebration for months, we were going to choose the costumes and before we could do anything, I got sick. Now you're here with me instead of doing something fun." Roman said feeling guilty.

Seth grinned. "Nah, I think you're taking me for granted, Romie. We can still have a Halloween celebration."

"I can't leave the apartment, Seth." Roman sighed. "But you can. So, call Dean, go out and have fun with the rest of the guys, it's not fair that you stay here with me."

"Roman, you're already healthy, but you know how our bosses are, if you go out they'll suspend you so... I think I have an idea."

And Seth's smile was so naughty that Roman didn't know whether to feel excited or in fear.

 **...**

Seth returned to the hotel room half an hour after proposing a private Halloween celebration.

"This is for our celebration." Seth picked up a not-so-big shopping bag.

"Well, because of the size of that bag, our celebration will be very small." Roman was amused.

"The only small thing is what is in here." Seth smiled.

Roman saw the Iowan enter the bathroom and twenty minutes later Seth appeared in the room.

Roman was drinking water and coughed when he saw Seth in the smallest, tightest, sexiest nurse costume he had ever imagined.

If something Seth didn't have was embarrassment, especially when they were alone and at times like this, Roman was happy that his boyfriend was like that.

When Roman could stop coughing he tried to speak. "Jesus..."

"Crossfit Jesus." Seth corrected as he walked towards Roman very slowly.

Roman didn't know if he did it because of the tightness of the dress or if Seth wanted to torture him.

"Baby boy... wow." Roman felt that the temperature in the room was warming rapidly.

"Now lie down Mr. Reigns. Nurse Rollins is going to make you feel really good." Seth finally came to bed.

Roman couldn't help but nod completely hypnotized.

Seth put a thermometer in Roman's mouth playfully. Then he put his hand on the other man's forehead.

"Mr. Reigns, you're burning." Seth giggled and took the thermometer.

"I'm on fire, Baby boy." Roman growled.

Seth dropped the thermometer. "Oops." And he bent down to pick it up, leaving his butt on the air, totally exposed for the samoan.

Roman grunted at the show that Seth was displaying. In fact the Iowan was hairy and now all his skin was totally smooth. His baby had taken very serious his characterization.

And that tiny red thong made Roman drool. The Samoan felt how all his blood was going to his crotch.

Roman extended his hand to touch the firm skin. "Actually squats make your butt look nice."

Seth shuddered at the caress, missed his big Samoan so much.

The Iowan straightened and slapped Roman's hand. "Don't you dare, Mr. Reigns. I'm very professional."

Roman looked at Seth hungrily. "I don't doubt it, baby boy."

Seth now had a stethoscope. He crawled on the bed and opened Roman's shirt. He put the stethoscope there.

"Mr. Reigns your heart beats very fast and your breathing is very agitated." Seth ran his hands down Roman's chest.

Roman grabbed Seth by both hands and pulled him against his body. "And what do you recommend, Nurse Rollins?"

Seth licked his lips, both were face to face, lips to lips, feeling the other's breathing.

"I recommend staying in bed under the care of Nurse Rollins, which will make you feel very good."

Seth kissed Roman, finally they had the chance to touch each other this way since Roman became ill and how much he had missed his Samoan. Roman growled in the kiss, he had needed Seth so much and now he finally had him in his arms.

They both devoured each other's lips while their tongues battled, it was so sexy. Both moaned. Seth straddled Roman's lap and the samoan led his hands to the other man's firm butt. Squeezing his asscheeks while their hard cocks rubbed rhythmically.

"Baby boy, you drive me crazy." Roman made a guttural and possessive sound. "Tonight I'm going to bang that ass so much that tomorrow it will be you the one needing a nurse."

Seth was going to unbutton the tight dress but Roman stopped him. "Nah, you're an expert in wearing tight clothes, leave the costume there, I want to fuck my sexy nurse."

Seth felt his cock harden even more as he listened to Roman's statements.

The Samoan, put Seth on the bed while kissing his neck, his shoulders. Biting here and there. Seth was a mass of moans, as he loved when Roman became possessive. Abstinence had not been so bad if the result was this.

Roman went down to Seth's crotch. The little thong did nothing to hide the other man's boner. Roman licked his lips, moved the small triangle of transparent cloth and ran one of his fingers, then sucked it.

"Delicious as always."

Seth whined. "Romie, don't torture me."

"My sexy little nurse is already begging for daddy." Roman smirked.

"You know I do." Seth rocked his hips. "Come on, Romie."

Roman obliged. He started sucking on the other man's manhood. Seth just moaned out of control. The Iowan was very passionate and gave himself up without any apprehension. Roman loved that about him.

Roman sucked hard and Seth couldn't contain himself. "Romie, I'm gonna... unghh."

Seth spilled his seed in Roman's eager mouth and the samoan swallowed every last drop. Roman sat down to watch his boyfriend shaking on the sheets while his body was still in ecstasy.

It was a lovely sight.

Shortly after Seth was riding Roman's cock in his tiny tight dress.

"Baby boy, you're so tight and you look so sexy."

Seth's face was flushed and he was moaning out of control. The bed creaked but they didn't care about it Seth and Roman entwined their hands. Roman moaned non-stop and Seth knew he was close to orgasm.

Both reached the climax moaning the name of the other. Seth collapsed exhausted, Roman hugged him tightly.

"Nurse Rollins, you do a great job. You're a professional, I think I'll hire you as my personal nurse." Roman said breathing hard.

"I'll be glad to be yours and only yours." Seth giggled. "I told you Roman, we were going to have a great Halloween."

"And you were absolutely right. This has been the best Halloween of my life." Roman stroked Seth's back.

"Happy Halloween, Romie."

"Happy Halloween, Sethie."

* * *

 **In my country it's still Halloween, so I'm still in time to post this. Thank you very much for your support and if you liked this little fic, pls leave me a review, a fav and a follow, that way you will encourage me to continue writing rolleigns. As always I apologize for my grammar.**

 **Remember that I love you guys!**


End file.
